The Sorting Hat
by Shelly Terringston
Summary: Summary: We all know the story of Harry's sorting. Here are some episodes on the sorting of other characters. I won't kill you if you R&R.
1. Very difficult to sort

The Sorting Hat

Summary: We all know the story of Harry's sorting. Here are some episodes on the sorting of other characters.

Chapter 1- Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"

Albus stepped up and sat on the stool when his name was called. The battered old Sorting Hat came to life as soon as it touched his head.

"Ah! You're going to be very difficult to sort."

"Why?" the eleven year old Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (who was very surprised to find out that the hat could talk) asked.

"There's courage, I see and a remarkable brain in that young head and there's also a desire for glory; but where to put you?" the Hat mused.

"May I ask something?" the boy asked.

"You may" the Hat said.

"Does it really matter what house a student is put into? I mean their views can change over time. I could be sorted into a house but can I not turn out to be a person with traits which are different from the traits of the house I was sorted into?" the boy spoke.

"Good question. Spoken like a true Ravenclaw. But it takes a lot of courage to question the necessity of sorting to the one who sorts. So, better be GRYFFINDOR!" the hat decided, bellowing out the last word.

* * *

And so it was that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Was sorted by the Sorting Hat into Gryffindor.

* * *

**Author's note: I just thought that I should end with a rhyme.**


	2. Another Dumbledore

Chapter 2 -Aberforth Dumbledore

**Author's Note: Sorry for updating after ages, but I had writer's block. Yes, I know that this chapter is ****_really_**** short but I couldn't think of anything much.**

Aberforth sat down on the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed on this head.

"Hah! Another Dumbledore, though not as bright as your brother" said the Hat.

"Did you just call me dumb?" Abe snapped at the Hat.

"No, I just said that you're not as intelligent as your brother, that does not mean that I called you dumb" the Hat answered wisely.

"I wonder where to put you though. You're brave, yes, no doubt about that but there's also a desire to prove yourself, especially to your brother" the Hat stated.

"I don't need to prove anything to him!" Abe retorted.

"If you truly think so, I'd better put you in…"

"What do you mean…" Aberforth tried to ask but was cut off by the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!"


	3. Why snakes?

Chapter 3- Tom Marvolo Riddle

**Author's Note: **

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm sooo sorry for not updating. I've had a lot going on lately; lots of examinations (please don't kill me). Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease forgive me and please don't stop reading this fic. I did NOT abandon it. There's more to come.**

**-Shelly**.

* * *

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle" Professor Dumbledore called.

Tom stepped up and sat on the stool as Dumbledore placed the old, old hat on his head. It covered his eyes. Tom could at once feel something, rather someone skimming over the contents of his mind.

"Ah, interesting, very interesting…" the hat spoke

"Excuse me?" Tom said, raising an eyebrow out of surprise and confusion.

"Not much courage or loyalty…"

Tom felt offended at this comment. "Rude hat!" he said at once.

Either the hat could not hear him (it didn't exactly have ears) or it pretended not to.

"…But there is intelligence, cunning, a desire for greatness and a certain disregard for rules. And let's see what else we have here; a talent for the tongue of snakes" the hat continued.

Tom was shocked. How did the hat know_ that_? The talking-to-snakes-thing was his secret.

"It's definitely Slytherin for you"

Tom thought for a while. The symbol of Slytherin house is a snake. He can talk to snakes (he thought there was no point in hiding his secret from it that now that the hat knows). There might be a connection. Besides he did want greatness…

"Slytherin it is then" the hat decided, hearing his thoughts.

_Why snakes? I have to find out._ Tom thought as he walked to the Slytherin table.

* * *

**Mwahahahahaha! First Slytherin of the series! **

**Who should I do next? Take the poll on my profile!**


	4. A badger in a sea of snakes

**Author's Note: Guess what? This story got over 300 hits! That's a pretty big number don't you think?**

**Anyway, on with the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter - Andromeda Black

Andromeda walked up to the small three-legged stool when her name was called. When she sat down on it, a very old and very battered hat was placed on her head.

"Ah, another Black, but I see that you're not like the others. You're not exactly cunning or ambitious like others in your family. Neither are you very courageous nor intelligent" the hat said.

"So what? Aren't you going to sort me?" Andromeda asked nervously.

"No, that cannot be. Every student _must_ be sorted and I _must_ be the one to do it"

"So, where do I belong?" she asked curiously.

"I see that you're very loyal to your family. Yes, you would do well in Hufflepuff" the hat decided.

"No, please don't put me in Hufflepuff! Please don't! I've got to be in Slytherin!"

"But you'd do well in Hufflepuff. You couldn't possibly survive in Slytherin!"

Andromeda was on the verge of tears now. She_ must_ be in Slytherin. Her parents had told her so,

"Please, try to understand, I need to be in Slytherin, or else my family they'll..."

"Alright, if you want it so badly, then Slytherin it is."

"Thank you" Andromeda said to the hat, feeling very grateful to it.

"Good luck" the hat whispered to her as it was lifted off from her head.

And with that a young badger walked up to a sea of snakes wishing she had the courage of a lion.


End file.
